Diamondhide Gulogre
Ice |ailments = Severe Iceblight Snowman Bleeding Crystallization |weaknesses = Light |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Diamondhide Gulogre is a Deviant of the Gulogre. Physiology Diamondhide Gulogre is larger than the standard Gulogre and has ultramarine scales and cerulean fur with an azure line running down the middle of its back as opposed to the original's silver scales and white fur. Blue diamonds can be found on its horns, claws, sides, limbs, back, face, and tail. When enraged, it sprays its entire body with literal diamond dust, giving its melee attacks more range. Ecology Diamondhide Gulogre has many of the same biological adaptations as the regular Gulogre, but there are a few notable differences between them. Once an ordinary Gulogre who suffered a crippling injury in battle that put it at risk of starvation, it adapted to its compromising position by becoming more tenacious and patient, being able to withstand harrowing hunger and go without food for weeks through sheer determination alone. Its previously white hide and silver scales respectively turned cerulean and ultramarine in order to make it blend in with the night and darkness of the caves easier, granting it camouflage in those conditions, and its skin and fur are considerably more durable, being able to deflect even the sharpest of blades, which was also an adaptation it developed as a method of compensating for its slower movement speed. Its most striking feature is the sparkling blue diamonds found on its body, and these diamonds are formed by a special liquid that is produced in its anal glands and released through its tail. As the smell gives away its position to prey, the wyvern's anal scent glands stopped producing the nauseous fluids associated with the standard Gulogre and traded them for the aforementioned liquid, for the diamonds can be used to simultaneously attract and slice up prey due to their shininess and sharpness. While it is mostly an ambush hunter, the wyvern is cunning enough to know that its diamonds can be used to lure organisms attracted to material goods, glory, and/or bloodshed into traps, and it will occasionally stand out in the open and flaunt its diamonds in order to goad them into attacking it so it can gain an easy meal. Behavior Diamondhide Gulogre is more cunning than the standard Gulogre, using the shine from its diamonds to attract mesmerized and greedy prey to a vicious death, and is much more patient and resilient, hiding itself within caves and waiting for prey to come to it instead of actively hunting along with being able to go weeks and even months without food. That said, it can occasionally be found out in the open, attempting to goad those of a greedy, wrathful, or prideful disposition into attacking it. Abilities Once a standard Gulogre who had been severely injured in battle and faced with the threat of starving to death or being picked off by opportunistic predators, it has evolved to withstand both famine and attacks, being able to go weeks without eating and being patient enough to wait for prey to come to it. While slower than the standard Gulogre, it is considerably more durable, having a very durable hide that can bounce off Cutting attacks even if purple sharpness and skills such as Mind's Eye are used, and it can use the diamonds along its body as well as weapons, either using them to power up its melee attacks or firing them at opponents. To prevent prey from being repelled by it, it no longer uses putrid odours in battle, instead opting to release literal diamond dust from its tail to envelop threats in exploding crystals. Habitat Like its vanilla counterpart, Diamondhide Gulogre inhabits snowy areas, such as the Snowy Mountains and the Tundra. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 6,300 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 8,190 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 5 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Horns: 5 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Back: 5 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Front Legs: 5 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Hind Legs: 5 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail: 5 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Stomach: 5 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Horns = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Back = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Front Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Hind Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Stomach = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★ Attacks Diamondhide Gulogre has the same attacks as the standard Gulogre, except its attacks deal more damage and have more range, its skunk spray is replaced with literal diamond dust that inflicts Bleeding and Crystallization as opposed to Soiled, and its physical attacks release diamond shards that inflict medium damage along with Crystallization and Bleeding on those they hit. That said, it has some moves of its own. Smashing Gore Diamondhide Gulogre jumps at the hunter five times in a row, swinging its head up at the end of each jump and producing large icicles around its paws, then jumps back before lunging at the hunter a second time. This attack deals high damage if hit by the horns and medium damage along with Severe Iceblight and Bleeding if hit by the icicles, and produces quakes around the monster's body. Icy Charge-Backflip Diamondhide Gulogre coats its horns with ice and charges towards the hunter, then does a backflip, slamming its diamond-laden back onto its target and releasing diamond shards that fly in all directions once it lands. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Iceblight. This attack has wind effects, pushing back nearby hunters if it doesn't hit them. When enraged, it will kick snow at hunters behind it with its hind legs when using the attack, inflicting low-medium damage as well as the Severe Iceblight and Snowman conditions to those it hits. Homing Spin Attack Diamondhide Gulogre will slowly shift its rear to the right, then quickly do rapid 360 degree spins that send diamond shards flying from all angles for 30 seconds, homing in on the hunter while it does so. This attack deals high damage if struck by the body and medium damage along with Bleeding if struck by the diamond shards. Those caught in the snow trail it makes will take no damage, but become afflicted with the Snowman condition instead. When enraged, it will use both its Blizzard Breath and its Diamond Dust spray while initiating the attack, increasing its range and power. It will often use this as a counterattack towards hunters who spend too much time attacking it from behind. Aerial Diamond Dust Spray Diamondhide Gulogre will lift its tail over its head and fill the air with shiny, light blue dust containing blue diamond shards, which causes large diamonds to fall to the ground shortly after. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts the Bleeding and Crystallization conditions onto hunters. Diamondhide Gulogre will then prioritize the afflicted hunter, relentlessly pursuing them until they no longer have these conditions. Breaking the tail will reduce the attack's range and the size of the diamonds, making it easier to avoid. Charging Icicle Smash Diamondhide Gulogre will rear back, then charge forward, quickly smashing the ground before it with its forelegs five times in a row. Each smash will release large clusters of icicles from the ground, and they all have quake effects. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Iceblight and Bleeding. It will use the attack a second time when enraged. Stationary Icicle Smash Diamondhide Gulogre slowly gets up on its hind legs, then smashes the ground around it four times in a row, causing large clusters of icicles to spring up around its claws and the area it's facing. This attack deals high damage and inflicts the Severe Iceblight and Bleeding conditions. It will use it a second time when enraged. Diamond Hip Check Gulogre will shift its body to the side, then quickly do a hip check that releases diamond shards, dealing high damage if hit by the body and medium damage along with Bleeding if hit by the diamonds. Fang Grapple Diamondhide Gulogre grapples the hunter with its teeth, injecting them with freezing fluid while it does so, then flings them away with a sweeping motion of its head, sending them to another area. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Severe Iceblight and Bleeding. If used in a cave, it will throw the hunter to the nearest exit, and if used outside of a cave, it will throw them back to camp. Icy Diamond Breath Diamondhide Gulogre will stand in place and spew icy breath laden with diamond shards at hunters. This attack covers a wide range, and it will either fire it straightforward or use a sweeping motion to make it cover a wider range. This attack deals heavy damage and inflicts the Severe Iceblight, Bleeding, Crystallization, and Snowman conditions. Diamondhide Gulogre will then prioritize those it hits, using its strongest physical attacks to finish them off. When enraged, it will chain the attack with its Diamond Spin Attack to punish hunters who try to attack it from behind. Diamond Dust Aura When enraged, the Diamondhide Gulogre will coat its entire body in its Diamond Dust Spray, sending clouds of it flying with every melee attack it uses. Getting hit by the dust clouds inflicts low-medium damage along with Bleeding and Crystallization. Weapons Great Sword Hope's Curse Sword and Shield Hope's Misfortune Lance Hope's Tragedy Switch Axe Hope's Punishment Insect Glaive Hope's Ruination Bow Hope's Malevolence Armour Blademaster G-Rank Defense: 590-880 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder -15 * Ice +25 * Dragon +5 * Earth +20 * Wind +20 Skills: Diamondhide Soul (Def Up XL + Mind's Eye), Edgemaster, Iron Skin Gunner G-Rank Defense: 345-520 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +25 * Thunder -10 * Ice +30 * Dragon +10 * Earth +25 * Wind +25 Skills: Diamondhide Soul (Def Up (XL) + Mind's Eye), Edgemaster, Iron Skin * Note: Diamondhide Soul becomes True Diamondhide Soul (Def Up (XL), Mind's Eye, and Rising) upon fully upgrading one or more parts of a full equipment set. Carves G-Rank Breakable Parts Claws x2- The claws will be broken. Horns- Its horns will be broken off. Tail- The tail will drop and become bristled. Quests Trivia * Diamondhide Gulogre's change in colouration is meant to symbolize how blue ice is more durable than white ice. * Diamondhide Gulogre will feed from a carcass or prey on an Anteka or Popo when low on Stamina. * Diamondhide Gulogre's remarkable resistance to Cutting damage is based on diamonds being very resistant to cuts, with the only natural material capable of cutting them being other diamonds. * Diamondhide Gulogre will occasionally ignore hunters and attack other large monsters if it appears in the same area as them, but not to the same degree as the standard Gulogre. * Diamondhide Gulogre's newfound weakness to Thunder is based on blue diamonds being semi-conductive due to the boron found within them as opposed to regular diamonds, which are electrical insulators. * Diamondhide Gulogre's title and weapons are named after the Hope Diamond, a famous blue diamond believed to bring misfortune and tragedy to those who own or wear it. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Crystallization Monster